


Soulmate Riffs

by Leeef



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Poldark (TV 2015), The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Walking Dead (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeef/pseuds/Leeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether a soulmate's words are written on the skin of their partner at birth or a short score of years before they meet, the tale is not in how they met but how they deal with the mark or the meeting, what comes before or after.</p><p>A series of vignettes about soulmates across the fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Willful Ignorance (Vampire Diaries)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



> If any idea appeals to you please feel free to take it and run with it. Just please link me so I can read your creation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Stephan didn't pay much attention to their soulmarks.

The Salvatore brothers didn't have soulmarks when they were born and they still didn't have them when they died. They hadn't heard of vampires getting soulmarks. How could a vampire gain a soulmate when they were dead? So when theirs both appeared in 1992 to say it was a surprise would be an understatement. However unlike all the others who were marked later in life and obsessed over the age gap, they didn't care. So it shouldn't have been a surprise that when the brothers met their soulmates they ignored it. Too wrapped up in the girls they were obsessed over to see what was right in front of them. And they were humans, no more than food or temptation. Not something special, for all that Elena looked like Katherine. It was so easy for Damon to compel both of them to forget they had ever met their soulmates.

It's too bad that when someone became a vampire they remembered everything they had been made to forget. Caroline and Elena were not impressed in the least. Being ignored by the one being who had been determined by the universe itself to be their perfect match. They can't agree which one is worse. Stephan who not only ignored Caroline but refused to acknowledge their bond. Not even bothering to compel her to forget. No that had been Damon after he got annoyed with her for going on and on about it. Or was Damon worse? Ignoring the girl right in front of him. Not only making her forget meeting him, wiping her knowledge that he was her soulmate. But seeming to delight in making her hate him, all because he was obsessed with a vampire who shared her face. Either way the brothers were in big trouble.


	2. To Have and to Lose (Walking Dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl Dixon didn't have any words on his skin when the world ended.

Daryl Dixon didn't have any words on his skin when the world ended. He was glad for it when he saw so many around him who were not only devastated at the dead that surrounded them but also at their marks turning the white. That meant their soulmate had died before they got a chance to meet. Or the ones who lost their intended not long after meeting them. It wasn't until just after he lost Merl that he woke to find he had words of his own. It was a rarer thing in the days after the outbreak when the dead outnumbered the living. Sometimes he thought that if it weren't for the end of the word he might not ever have met her at all.

When he met her for the first time, his soulmate she was small and frail. Far too gentle for the brutal world they found themselves in, it made him wonder how she could be the one meant for him. But as time went on she changed from the kind, gentle, innocent girl she had been. Into a woman who was still kind and gentle but no longer frail or innocent, no longer a girl. He could see it then, the woman she would become, strong enough to stand at his side. To see through his bullshit and call him on it. He could see them being happy in this broken world, he could almost see a future if he squinted just right. And then just as his feelings started to change from mere fondness she was taken from him.

He fought to get her back, oh he fought hard for his Beth. Yet it wasn't enough, would never be enough. There was no happily ever after in this new world. No sooner did he have her back in his arms again than she was taken from him forever. With every step away from the place she fell, his heart had shattered a little more. Her voice echoing in his ears, _'You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.'_ And he would for every day and every night that was left him in this world full of pain.


	3. Point Me Home (Walking Dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd never heard of soulmarks with a compass to lead you back home.

Daryl Dixon might not know much about soulmarks. But he knew enough to know that a mark was the words your soulmate first spoke to you and didn't include arrows of any sort. Least of all ones that pointed the way back to your intended. He first noticed it after that damn fool horse threw him. And he had to fight off a pair of walkers before he could even think about trying to find his way to the farm. He had looked down at his soulmark by chance, still not sure how that shy little girl could be the one for him when he saw it. Beside the end of his soulmark was something new an arrow like a compass, but it hadn't been pointing north. As he moved about getting ready to head back he couldn't help glancing down at that strange little arrow. Every time he looked at it, it was in a different position. Pointing in the one direction all the time, like he was meant to follow it? So he had followed the arrow and used his own tracking skills. But they both lead him in the same direction, back to little Beth Green at the farmhouse.

The farmhouse was long behind them now, and the prison was gone too. But he had still had Beth, everything had been fine until they found the funeral home. Until he made her run, knowing that as long as she was alive he could find her again. He hadn't counted on someones unknown in a car with a cross on the back scooping her up and driving away. He had run after them but he only had his own feet to get him there, the car leaving him in the dust days ago. But he kept on following that little arrow that pointed to Beth. Just like he would until he found her again and he would never let her go. Because it didn't matter where they went or who they were with as long as he had Beth he was home. He might not know much about soulmarks but the little arrow would always point him home.


	4. Father's Instinct (MCU/Iron Man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmarks can be between parent and child too.

While most soulmarks were romantic in nature, and some were platonic there were rarer ones too. There were ones that linked parent and child. Most often with those who were separated. Like a child who was taken from it's child of a mother, or even a child and an adopted parent or child and birth parent.

Tony Stark knew from the second his soulmark appeared that his bond was between parent and child. When he touched his mark he felt a surge of fierce protectiveness fill him. An urge to wrap his arms around his unknown child and never let them go. But he couldn't find the child. Had he really slept with so many woman that the most important one, the mother of his child simply slipped his mind? He got everyone he could think of to help him and still they couldn't find the mother.

With every year that passed he knew the child was growing. He would never see the first steps, hear the first word, be there on the first day of school. And then as time when on he missed even more. The first day of high school, graduating high school. Hell he probably missed college too. He drowned his sorrows in booze and women, parties and other madness. All to fill the hole in his heart that could never be filled. Some days the only things that kept him going was the promise of his soulmark. That one day they would meet, they would be together one day.

But it was hard to keep that hope alive in Afghanistan, with a magnet keeping him from the edge of death. It was so hard some days to believe that he would get out and find a way home, that he would survive at all.


	5. Daughter's Intuition (MCU/Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy Lewis always knew exactly what her soulmark was.
> 
> Companion piece to Chapter 4: Father's Instinct

Darcy Lewis didn't remember a time she didn't know she was parent-less. She knew her soulmark belonged to one of her birth parents, no matter what anyone said about it, she knew. Because when she touched her mark she felt safe and loved, like no one and nothing could hurt her ever again. But what she didn't feel was anything remotely romantic. She didn't think of her soulmate like that for even one second and she never understood why no one accepted that.

As she bounced from home to home. As her education fell in line with others her age, though she knew she could be better, learn faster. She kept hoping that her parent was just around the corner. That hope slowly fading day by day as she kept growing. Losing hope of ever being adopted, leaving the homes behind as she grew too old and had to find her own place in the world.

She lost hope and tried to make her own way in the world. Without parents, until she opened her door to an urgent knocking. To find Pepper Potts standing on the other side asking for a DNA sample.


	6. Understanding (Walking Dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth knew Daryl wasn't ready for a relationship yet, but she could still try and make him smile.

Beth Greene sometimes wondered why the Universe had paired her with a man like Daryl Dixon. It took a long time for her to understand how they needed each other. She needed someone to teach her to find her strength and to be her shield until she could take care of herself. He needed her to remind him that there was goodness in the world too, it wasn't all harshness and killing. The world could still have kind words and gentle touches. They could still have feelings and love in the depths of wretchedness.

She knew he couldn't see it yet and she couldn't force him to either. But she could try to show him the way with a few words to make him smile if only for a moment. They hadn't told anyone about their soulmarks, it was nobody else's business than their own. But she thought about it sometimes. Others had names for their bonds, taking parts of each person's name and putting them together to make new ones. She asked him once what he thought about Bethyl but he caught her wrist gently in his calloused hand. His glare softening ever so slightly as he looked at her "What kinda fool name is that?" He hissed as she stared at him with wide eyes. "If you want to name this..." He didn't name it not even in private, just left the acknowledgement hanging. Abruptly letting go of her hand he turned away muttering, "It's Darth or nothin." Beth grinned at him like her christmas wishes had all come true and walked away. Rolling the word over and over in her mind. When she thought about the word Darth, all she could think about was those movies she remembered loving years ago before the world changed. Maybe he was a Star Wars fan too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see Beth saying "I love you" and Daryl smirking as he replies, "I know"


	7. Find Me (Walking Dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth had an arrow too.
> 
> Companion piece to Chapter 3: Point Me Home (Walking Dead)

In the before time Beth might have obsessed over anything to do with soulmarks. Wishing hers would appear so she could have that fairytale happily ever after. Those days where her biggest worries were failing school and when her soulmark would appear were long gone. Instead she worried about people taking advantage of her because she was too weak to stop them. Or finding herself faced with a thing that wanted to rip the flesh from her bones with it's teeth and no way out.

But she still remembered all those things she read about soulmates. How there was never any mention of a little arrow acting like a soulmate compass. When Daryl had returned after his adventure on horseback he had pulled her aside and shown her his arrow. Making her move around his arm as they watched the arrow follow her every movement. She remembered pushing up her own sleeve to see she had an arrow too. Both of them pointing at each other like they needed reminding about who their soulmate was.

Those little arrows had kept them together, after the farm he had found her. And they didn't need it after the prison. But now she was locked inside a hospital with no way to escape, but she didn't lose hope. All she had to do was look down at that little arrow, that sometimes wavered to either side as he had to make a detour, but kept straightening out. Daryl was coming for her, all she had to do was wait.


	8. Stark Heiress  (MCU/Thor/Iron Man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy didn’t want an empire, she just wanted a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to Chapter 4: Father's Instinct & Chapter 5: Daughter's Intuition

It took DNA tests and handwriting analysis to find out the truth, but it felt like no time at all for it all to be confirmed. Darcy Lewis was not only child and soulmate of Tony Stark but heir to the entirety of Stark Enterprises. She wasn't sure how she felt like about it all. Darcy didn't need an inheritance, she just wanted her Father's love.

  
Some guy called Stane wanted to declare Tony dead and contest Darcy's claim to his empire. But she had Pepper Potts on her side and they both refused to believe that Tony was dead. The mark that she had been born with was still as dark as ever, he might be missing but Tony was still alive. She would keep believing that until the mark faded into nothingness and she was staring at the body of the Father she had never known. Until that happened Darcy would hold onto the hope that they would meet someday. Anyone that tried to make her believe any differently would regret the day they had ever met Darcy Lewis.


	9. The Arrow Keeps Spinning (Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were often apart so Skye had been thrilled to find the arrow next to her soulmark, for she would always be able to find Tripp no matter where he was.

When Skye met Tripp they had been in the middle of a fight with Hydra. Then they were needed to build up the new Sheild, with hardly any time to really explore their connection. They were often apart so Skye had been thrilled to find the arrow next to her soulmark. So she would always be able to find Tripp no matter where he was.

That had been before the Diviner, before Tripp used his own arrow to find her, before the mist appeared. As she had watched her soulmate crumble into nothingness. Skye stared sorrowfully at her soulmark but instead of fading away, the mark stayed strong and dark. The arrow spinning without end as it failed to find him.

Through discovering her parents and her powers. Through learning what a monster her Mother was and how much her Father wasn't the terror she thought he was. During all of it her mark stayed strong and the arrow kept on spinning.


	10. Dog Days (MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy Lewis was not meant to have four legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://amusewithaview.tumblr.com/post/115591941390/imagine-if)

Darcy had always wondered about her soulmark. It sounded much more like what someone would say to a dog, not a person. So when that bastard Loki turned her into a fricking canine and complete strangers said her words to her all the time it made perfect sense. 

She was an absolutely gorgeous and good tempered dog after all. But how on earth was her soulmate going to know it was her? Did their soulmark say wuff rrr? She tried to keep track of every person who said her words so she could track them down one day. When she was finally a human again because she refused to stay four legged forever. But it very soon became a lost cause and Darcy the dog had even more to be depressed about. She missed thumbs and talking to people. But most of all she kept wondering if she had lost her chance at actually recognising her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about expanding on this idea if anyone is interested. Does anyone want more canine Darcy?


	11. Complications of Time travel (OUAT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina detested time travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the end of season 4.

Regina never detested time travel more then when she discovered what it had cost her. She had loved a stable boy, almost met the man with the lion tattoo and been duped by her mother's hoax. But she first got her soulmark just before King Midas' Ball when she met an uppity blonde who said her words. After she didn't react to what Regina had said the Queen had of course thrown her in the dungeon. How could that girl be her soulmate? If she had just received the mark, her soulmate had just been born. So Regina had shoved the inexplicable surge of disappointment away. She was Queen and had no more room in her life for pining when she was filled with such wrath.   

She hadn't thought about it until after Robin left Storybrooke with his family. When Emma just happened to mention how Regina's first words to her were Emma's soulmark. But Regina still couldn't win. Emma remained unconvinced that they were soulmates and wanted to pursue her relationship with the pirate. After Emma became the Dark One and they discovered that she could be saved by her soulmate. Maybe Regina enjoyed the look of shock that stole over everyone's face when she revealed who Emma's soulmate was a little too much. But the delight that lit up their son's face was pure joy. "No I'm not joking."


	12. Love cannot be Denied (Poldark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross didn't know what to think about his soulmate in the beginning.

Ross had been surprised with his soulmate at first, when he thought she was a boy. He had tried to deny her, take her back home as if they had never met. Too caught up in dreams of Elizabeth to see what was right in front of him. Yet he could not let her go, instead keeping her close as a mere servant. As if that would be enough for either of them, though they tried to pretend it was.

But Demelza was hard to resist. Sweet of voice, curious in nature and fiercely protective of her hound. He pretended her didn't notice her, tried to block out his feelings by using someone else. As if Demelza could be replaced. Until he could no longer ignore it, no longer deny her. Until it was as it should be and his soulmate was also his wife.


	13. Tragedy of the unmarked  (Poldark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia Poldark was born unmarked.

Demelza worried about her dear sweet little Julia, to be born unmarked was an unlucky thing. Ross tried to ease her heart by telling her how he was born unmarked, until Demelza herself came into the world. But she did worry so, some said that an unmarked child was destined to die young. She tried to be hopeful that Julia had been born first, that's all it was and her mark would soon appear.

Yet she had known in her heart of hearts when she awoke from her fever, before Ross placed the ribbon in her hand. She had known her Julia was gone, not in this world long enough to need a soulmate. It broke her heart twice over, once for Julia and once for the soulmate she had never had.


	14. Marks of the Dead (Walking Dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmarks changed after the dead started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas readers! My gift you is not happy at all so this is your warning. 
> 
> whiskeygirlcarmen this is the one I was talking about.

In the times when the dead stayed dead. Before they stood up and walked the earth, a white mark on a pale skinned person or a black mark on a dark skinned person meant that their soulmate had died. But when the dead got up and walked the earth new colours appeared after death. A deep dark red like fresh blood from a deep fatal wound was for the ones who were scratched or bitten and rose to join their dead brethren.

However when the red does not cover the whole, when it is patchy like dried blood that falls off in flakes when brushed away. Those marks are for the dead who walk that were not harmed by the rotting monsters. They were killed by an accident or a living monstrosity, those that crawled out of the cracks to bring the world further towards doom.

As Darryl Dixon was forced to leave the body of his soulmate behind, without a burial in order save himself and his companions. He was slightly comforted by the fact that she had been locked in a car so she wouldn't be devoured. That she was truly dead and would not rise to walk the earth. He covered his mark as he could not bear to look upon it. Until one day his coverings were soaked in blood and he had to remove the bloody material to reveal his mark. 

What he saw chilled his blood, made his heart shatter again as it had when she died. For the mark was not white but marred with red like dried blood that fell off in flakes. For she wasn't truly dead. There must have been some small spark of light, of life left in her when they were force to leave her behind. The bullet not taking out the vital parts that kept her from rising again. That small comfort was gone for his beautiful Beth walked the earth, a rotting thing with no light, no life within it. His world broke around him as he knew she still walked the earth as one of them, the walking dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated. <3 I'd love the feedback! Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as [Leeef](http://leeef.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If any idea appeals to you please feel free to take it and run with it. Just please link me so I can read your creation.


End file.
